Monitoring and controlling recording and playback of objectionable, or unsuitable, media content in the home is a concern for most parents. Current technologies for restricting access to media content include a password or an access code protecting restricted content (e.g., television channels) and software, such as ClearPlay, that filters objectionable content from movies. However, current technologies for restricting access to media content do not adequately enable parents to monitor and control usage of media content in their homes.